Variable message signs are used to display messages to motorists and provide them information about hazards, accidents ahead, weather information, etc. There has been a push to provide variable message signs that provide more detail and/or are in color. In order to provide finer details variable messages signs need more pixels per square foot and this in turn requires finer pitches between Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs). Unfortunately, present signs having finer pitches between LEDs are subject to higher failure rates because the LEDs are exposed to the elements in order to meet the pitch requirements.
Thus there exists a need for a fine pitch color variable message sign that is easy to manufacture and has a high reliability.